Meeting Somewhere Different
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: AU. While on a walk Kathryn Janeway meets a new friend and things just go…
1. At the Park

**Meeting Somewhere Different**

 **Fandom: Star Trek: Voyager**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: J/C**

 **Summary: AU. While on a walk Kathryn Janeway meets a new friend and things just go…**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously Kathryn and Chakotay aren't mine. I also used a prompt to get the creativeness working it goes as follows:** ** _"_** ** _Person A and Person B meet at a park that B takes their child to and A walks their dog"._** **This was found on tumblr.**

 **Author's Note: As this is and AU there is no** ** _Voyager_** **and Chakotay is not part of the Maquis either so he doesn't know B'Elanna. A lot of** ** _Voyager's_** **character's won't be featured but new characters will be introduced and I hope they are as like as them.**

 **I hope to get maybe 10-12 chapters but that may change over time. Your reviews mean a lot to mean often give me inspiration to post something so please do leave them**

 **Thanks**

 **That-Geek**

 **=/\=**

 **Chapter 1: The Park**

It had been a 3 months since Kathryn Janeway had walked through San Francisco's central park, she was calmed by the air surrounding her and the gentle tug of the leash, a constant reminder that her dog Molly was still with her. Her fiancé Mark, didn't like going, while she was away she'd been forced to let her sister's family dog-sit for her.

Since their move into the mainframe of San Francisco 3 months ago Chakotay and his daughter, Mae, took a walk around the park. He was always calmed by the outdoors and he wanted Mae to love and embrace it too. It was already clear that she loved the area and as it was Friday she knew it was 'Ice Cream day'. The girl with black hair sprinted to 'their' seat and stopped, someone else was sitting there. Her big eyes stared before straightening her back and walking over.

"Why are you sitting here?" she asked, the sudden voice causing the woman to jump slightly. She turned and smiled, instantly taking Mae by surprise, she was beautiful. It didn't matter she had stolen her seat she could stay there forever.

"I didn't realise you had reserved it." The woman answered somewhat awkwardly. Kathryn wasn't used to children, yes, her sister had children but she only saw them once maybe twice a month.

"I'm sorry. I was…surprised." She sat down bedside the woman and swung her legs as she looked up. "I'm Mae." The little girl spoke after sometime

"Nice to meet you Mae, I'm Kathryn." The older woman held out her hand and eagerly the child shook it. "So where's your mom or dad?" she asked, concerned slightly.

"My mommy died when I was a baby" she looked down sadly "but my daddy is getting me ice cream, because it's Friday" She perked up and Kathryn could see the excitement build up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your mom." She looked up and saw a tall man with black hair and brown eyes much like Mae, only above his left eye was a tattoo.

"Made a new friend have we, Mae?" he asked sitting on the end of the bench with two ice cream pots in his hands.

"Yup, this is Kathryn." She smiled and turned to Kathryn "this is my daddy, Chakotay, he's _very_ nice" if Kathryn had known Chakotay better she would have said he was blushing. Mae began talking again, casually addressing them both, as if they were _both_ her parents. Kathryn's communicator went off and Kathryn jumped up, as if on alert.

"I have to go Mae. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and whistled for Molly who had been stretching her legs "Molly" she shouted. Mae watched intently as a beautiful copper furred dog came bounding over. Clasping the dog to the leash, Kathryn waved goodbye to the little girl and her father. Once out of sight Mae turned to her father and smiled.

"She's beautiful." She stated.

"Irish Setters often are Mae" he smiled collecting her empty ice cream pot and disposing it. As they walked out of the park and towards their home Mae giggled.

"I wasn't talking about the dog, daddy." And dragged the stunned man along the bustling street.

=/\=

 **Author's Note: Well that was the start, what did you think? I must admit I do love Mae, haha**

 **That-Geek**


	2. At Work

**Chapter 2: At work**

 **Summary: Once again Chakotay and Kathryn meet**

 **=/\=**

Lieutenant Commander Janeway was awaiting Admiral Palmer's arrival. She had given him all her reports of her previous mission so she was a little confused to why she had been called to his office. She was trying not to succumb to annoying habits but soon found herself twiddling with her combadge.

"Lieutenant Janeway. You are probably wondering why I called you here." He got straight into business as he headed for the desk. She smiled nervously and sat in the chair in front.

"Was there something wrong with the debriefing, or the reports?" she asked sitting forward slightly.

"Calm down Lieutenant. It is quite the opposite. We have been reviewing your work over the last 3 years and believe you are ready for a promotion to Commander, we also have a first officer post ready as soon as we secure the Captain" he leaned forward reassuringly. Sitting back Kathryn breathed deeply.

"Thank you, sir" She got up shaking his hand, receiving a PADD on the mission and then leaving.

=/\=

Commander Chakotay was waiting for Admiral George Carson. He hadn't been looking forward to it, he knew for a fact that it was to give him a post, which meant that he would have to leave Mae for however long Starfleet decided or needed him too. The admiral entered and sat down.

"Commander." He addressed him, before offering Chakotay a seat in front of him. "I called you here because we have a deep space mission for you. Its 4 weeks long and it is as Captain of a new ship, the USS Falcon." The older man explained, sliding over a PADD documenting the mission in detail. He took it and stared for a while.

"Thank you sir." He took the PADD and left.

=/\=

Now Kathryn had a lot of thinking to do. She was supposed to be getting married in a month, almost a week before the wedding was scheduled. She sat in a quiet corner and drank her coffee. Looking up she saw the tall tattooed man, Mae's father, Chakotay. When he looked in her direction she smiled at him.

"Hello again, you looked a little lost." She greeted automatically pouring him a coffee from the large pot she had ordered, and drank most of, he took the coffee but grimaced after tasting it.

"Wow! That's strong" getting up he returned with sugar and milk. She watched as he put 3 sugars in the cup and a good dose of milk.

"I have a lot to think about. I hope you realising you're destroying your coffee" she teased taking a sip of the warm black liquid.

"I am only improving it, I too have lots to think about. Maybe we could help each other." He offered.

"I've been offered a promotion" she stated simply, he could tell by her expression she did not want to be congratulated. "First officer, launching a week after I'm supposed to get married" her shoulders slumped and while he tried hard not to show his disappointment he felt his shoulders slump too.

"I'm sorry. I guess leaving him would be hard. I'm the same with Mae, I've been offered a captaincy, on USS Falcon" he slowly stirred the coffee watching her as he did. She was staring at him, then she picked up a PADD and scanned it.

"That's excellent. I assume Mae understands why you have to go?" she asked

"Sometimes, when she was really little she didn't understand and made it harder to go but she's eight now and I think she is just beginning to get the hang of it." He answered "What about you? This promotion of yours" he nudged her elbow a small smile appearing.

"It's a diplomatic mission, a colony is doing some trades and there are orphans my new ship is going to collect them, the USS Courier" she briefly explained. They sat in silence for a moment until Chakotay began quizzing her over Molly and thus the two adults began a long and insightful conversation that would ensure their friendship for the future.

"Oh my look at the time. Mae will be out of school soon." Chakotay exclaimed looking at the clock on the wall, he got up and she mirrored him, they ended up walking together until they reached the court square outside headquarters.

"I had a nice time, you're _very_ nice" she repeated what Mae had said about a week ago, when they had first meet. They both laughed a little before snapping back into reality. "You should probably go get Mae but…well my mother is having a party for my sister and you might want to come. Being new to Earth, get some friends I suppose" she explained the information before smiling and then watched him dash in the direction of Mae's school.

=/\=

Chakotay made it to the school grounds just in time for the children coming out. He spotted his daughter instantly and waved to her.

"How was your day, daddy?" she asked once in his arms, her face having lit up.

"Brilliant. I met your friend Kathryn again." He told her as they walked home.

"Was I right? She is a beautiful person inside and outside" She nodded eagerly

"You are the cleverest 8 year old I know." He kissed her forehead and told her all about his day.

 **Author's Note: This was supposed to be up earlier but my laptop decided it need 5 hours to restart so it's a little late. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **That-Geek**

 **P.S Shoutout to everyone who has already reviewed I say a 'Thank You' to you and also have a brownie (Virtual, of course)**


	3. Mark at the Park

Chapter 3: Mark at the Park

 **Summary: Inevitably they had to meet.**

 **=/\=**

Over the next few days, Kathryn often joined Mae and Chakotay on their daily walks. Mae really like Kathryn and her father had come to trust her, as a friend, and tried very hard to think of her as anything else because she was engaged. Mae also bonded with Molly, so much so she was begging her daddy for a dog of their own.

Today however was different, Kathryn had to work later than normal so she did not join the father and daughter duo. What they did not know was that Mark had been asked to dog-sit, well technically he was expected to do it because he was living in the same house as both of them, Molly and Kathryn.

Anyhow, Mark was walking Molly. The dog had managed to escape him and for a moment he considered letting her stay lost but, he couldn't do that. He loved Kathryn so he had to put up with the dumb dog.

"Molly!" he shouted for what seemed like the millionth time. Scanning the park area he saw a dog that looked remarkably like Molly in a little girl's arms, he was about to go in the other direction when he heard the name the girl was shouting: 'Molly, Molly calm down' sighing heavily he made his way over.

"Excuse me, can I get the dog back?" he stood tall, quite intimidatingly.

"Who are you?" Mae asked

"Mark" he answered bluntly. At this point Chakotay walked over and he too stood a little taller.

"You'll be Kathryn's fiancé. I've heard a lot about you" Chakotay thrust his hand out and he received a strong handshake which he matched. They stared at each other, Mae looking up from her positon the ground with Molly, who was equally as quiet as the men stared each other down.

"Well I don't know about you so I suggest you keep your distance she is _my fiancé_ after all" Mark whipped before he bent to down and grabbed Molly's leash and pulled her away. It was strange because even though Molly had known Mark longer, so to speak, she was a lot more stubborn and yelp-y with him than Chakotay and Mae, who she had only met a few weeks previous.

=/\=

Kathryn was home late. It was so late it was early, she really hated meetings and report deadlines. The hall was dark as was the living area, sighing she trudged through to the kitchen where she saw a sleeping molly and like a mother would to a child she bent down to stroke the hair by the dog's ear.

Once upstairs she slipped off her boots, so she'd be quieter, and made her way to the main bedroom. It too was dark, Kathryn didn't mind she was used to dressing, and undressing, in the dark. Once her nightgown was on she slipped beneath the covers, curling into her pillow.

"I meant your friend today" Mark spoke, surprising her that she called for lights up. They sat staring at each other.

"Which one?" she raised an eyebrow

"The tattooed one with the child. He's dashing" Mark added with a hint of dislike in his voice. "The girl seemed very familiar with Molly." He continued, jealousy coming through harder as he talked.

"Commander Chakotay is a fellow Starfleet officer. I happened to meet his daughter, Mae, on a walk with Molly. Nothing to worry about." She shrugged getting ready to go back to sleeping.

"Well then you won't mind if I told him to stay away." He then went down in the bed, ready to sleep.

"You have no right Mark. I'm not animal you own, it's the 24th century if I want to have male friends I can and I will. Stay out of it" she argued, her voice in a quiet but dangerous whisper. They both huffed and slept back to back.

=/\=

 **Author's Note: Do we like this mean Mark? Or should he be nicer? Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review I love hearing from you.**

 **That-Geek**


	4. Phoebe's Party

Chapter 4: Phoebe's Party

 **Summary: One door may close but how far will Kathryn open the next?**

 **=/\=**

The Janeway family home was packed, from family to colleagues of Phoebe's, of course there were plenty of her friends as well. Children were running around the garden, with various fun toys flying above their heads.

Kathryn Janeway watched them from the window. She didn't feel like going to a party, Mark had accused her of not committing to them and their relationship. Stating it wasn't appropriate for her to not wear her engagement ring, to which she had said it was dangerous to do at work. They had argued long and hard, in the end he had stormed out. She was angry, he had said that Chakotay was driving a wedge between them, he'd never even seen them together.

Smoothing down her dress and hair she plastered on a smile and walked out of the room.

=/\=

Chakotay and Mae walked up to the house, Mae clutching the gift she had insisted on getting the birthday girl, despite never meeting her. They were cautious and unsure if people knew they were coming but Chakotay tried not to let that show.

Kathryn was sitting on the porch, a coffee in her hand. She spotted the little girl and waved to her.

"Hello, I got your sister a gift. I hope that's okay" Mae smiled nervously but was calmed when Kathryn pulled her onto her lap quite casually.

"My sister loves presents. She would never turn one down" Kathryn informed her reassuringly. They sat there until Chakotay had caught up and stood on the porch looking at them. Kathryn smiled at him, and from the friendship they had begun to develop he could see it was put on.

They both escorted Mae indoors.

=/\=

Mae had fallen asleep ages ago so it was just Kathryn and Chakotay. Gretchen, Kathryn's mother, had been adamant they could stay the night so Chakotay found himself on the porch with Kathryn. The moonlight catching on her hair making it shimmer slightly.

"I didn't see Mark in there" he approached the subject cautiously.

"You wouldn't. He left last night, I don't know anything else" she smiled sadly. "He accused me of not being committed to us and that _you_ were driving a wedge between us. How ridiculous is that?" she scoffed gulping at her coffee.

"It is, I would never try anything with you knowing about Mark" she raised an eyebrow, did that mean he would've tried something if he didn't know about Mark.

"It's strange I always thought I'd be heartbroken if he left but…I feel…different. Not relieved but calmer. Does that make sense?" she leaned towards him.

"Yes. When Mae's mom rejected me, I felt similar, then again she came back to me when she was pregnant. I was grateful." He admitted

"You weren't in love with Mae's mom?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes and no. She was younger, I was boring for her. Alaina wanted to travel and explore but then she got pregnant, then ill and eventually, she died." He explained.

"Oh, I always assumed it was some tragic love story" she joked but gasped realising how terrible that sounded. Chakotay laughed and agreed that was what most people thought.

"How did you and Mark come together?"

"Well we grew up near each other, I knew him, I was comfortable with him. I guess I wanted it to be like Justin and I.I know that I probably won't experience anything like that again, not something that intense." Chakotay nodded, he knew about Justin and she knew of his father. It was strange they'd never talked about Alaina. They sighed in unison, slipping into a comfortable silence, both looking at the moon.

=/\=

 **Author's Note: Isn't that sweet? I hope you are enjoying this so far, I am enjoying writing this.**

 **That-Geek**


	5. In Conflict

Chapter 5: In conflict

 **Summary: The Courier is in trouble it's up to Chakotay and his ship to help.**

 **=/\=**

The Courier was a simple ship and posed no threats so why was it being fired on. They had reached the colony, completed the trades, rescued the orphans that had been left from a recent attack and now, the ship was hailing any federation vessel to help them. The Cardassian's were attacking.

"Captain we are receiving a hail. Audio only"

"Put it through"

 _"_ _This is commander…of the federation vessel Courrier. We require immediate assistance, we are surrounded by Cardassians. Please come quickly… and…we have children aboard"_ the quality of the hail was low, but Chakotay knew it was her. He demanded a course change they had to save her, and of course the ship.

=/\=

When The Falcon arrived, it was carnage. The Maquis were now involved in the conflict. The Cardassians were brutally attack all ships, including Chakotay's.

"Alright, I want life signs from the Courier beamed over quickly. No matter how faint. Ensign, go to sickbay the doctor will need assistance." He instructed pacing the bridge.

"Captain I'm detecting Cardassian life signs. It would appear they have boarded the Courier." Ensign Harry Kim informed his Captain.

"What! Listen up, get the children out, I'm going over to get the Commander myself" he was raging, boarding wasn't usually their style but nonetheless he would risk facing one. The Falcon's captain raced to the transporter room, finding it already filling with children, who had bruises, scuff marks, and some had minor burns. Just what the hell were the Cardassians doing to that ship?

=/\=

He materialised on the bridge, which was in ruins already. Looking though the dark he spotted her limp body trapped under a bulkhead. Approaching her he tried to wake her but she was unconscious, her life sign weak. Carefully he positioned himself so he could get her out from under the object entrapping her.

Her body was still limp when she lay beside him. Picking her up he commed his ship and beamed out just as Cardassians herded onto the bridge

Back on the Falcon Chakotay watched from the bridge as the courier blew up knowing that he and Kathryn had only just escaped. The lieutenant didn't have to be told, his fingers racing over the controls setting them to warp 5, the highest speed they could reach.

Slowly he made his way to sickbay with the limp Kathryn Janeway in his arms. In the Turbolift his mind went crazy, would he have to tell Mae her friend had died, Kathryn's _family_ , Mark a pang of guilt hit him, maybe he was responsible for their breakup. He shook himself mentally, all he had done was be a friend someone neutral to talk to.

Upon entering sickbay there were many children, one adult who must have been accompanying them, the ships doctor hurried to them. He flashed Chakotay a look that both calmed him and terrified him

=/\=

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone. I know that a lot of have been unhappy about a mean Mark but I am hoping to resolve/explain that in the next chapter or so. Also the next one will be longer I promise.**

 **Anyone notice the small cameo?**

 **That-Geek**


	6. In Sickbay

Chapter 6: In Sickbay

 **Summary: Kathryn's recovery isn't going well so Chakotay must help her along.**

 **=/\=**

Kathryn Janeway had been unconscious for almost a week. Dr Ilen Beixo had tended to her injuries, three broken ribs, trauma to her head, and burns both minor and severe. She had been a wreck arriving into the Falcons sickbay. The betazoid doctor was quite proud of himself, yet not at all happy with her progress.

"I fear she is uncomfortable, almost scared into a deeper state of unconsciousness. It worries me. Can we contact her family somehow, or maybe a close friend?" he asked, his voicing was soft laced with a calming tone, making the bad sound less severe.

"Oh Kathryn, did I ever tell you that Mae thinks you're beautiful? After you left, that's what she told me and for the entire week she never stopped talking about you. She really looks up to you." He spoke to her, taking the doctor, who was unaware they knew each other, by surprise.

"Captain she is indeed calmer, fantastic" he smiled backing away as Chakotay grabbed a chair and began to talk to her.

The doctor left at 1800 hours to collect some food for himself and when he came back at 2100 hours Chakotay was still talking to an unconscious Kathryn Janeway. Not wanting to disturb the Captain he sat quietly in his office hearing the Captain speak quite by chance.

"So you see, I've never felt what I do with you not even with Alania. It's an overwhelming urge to protect you and care for you. I don't know how you feel about me but I understand if you just want my friendship, moving on from Mark may be hard. I'll wait for you Kathryn, just please wake up." The betazoid glanced over and watched the falcon's Captain lay his head by her shoulder his dark hand holding her pale one. Even from his position he could feel the love and admiration the man felt for the unconscious woman, it surprised him how intense it was.

=/\=

In the morning Chakotay woke to something squeezing his hand. Opening his eyes he met the beautiful blue of Kathryn Janeway. She croaked to him and he leapt up to get her water.

"Thank you, what happened and where am I?" she asked after drinking the water.

"The Courier was targeted by the Cardassians, it blew up shortly after we beamed as many people over but the majority of Starfleet personnel died, we saved the children and you. One other adult who was accompanying the children, I forgot his name." Chakotay explained slowly letting her process the information. She nodded but held her head afterwards. "Careful now, you were badly injured during the attack" he held her hand.

"When do we get back to earth?" she asked hurriedly

"It'll be another 3 weeks, we have repaired our systems and have been instructed to continue our mission to the Badlands" he explained.

"Oh, will we have communications with earth in that time?" she asked as he helped her sit up.

"Yes, why, do want to call your family?" he handed her the glass of water once again and watched drink it.

"Yes. I asked my mom and Phoebe to…to make sure Mae got to see Molly while I was away. I wanted to know if she has." The recovering women admitted, Chakotay beamed his dimples making her feel skittish.

"I'm sure Mae will have loved that. Your mother is slowly becoming my favourite person" he joked

"Hey, it was my idea, do I not deserve to be in that honourable position?" she teased back. They laughed however it stopped when she began to cough viciously causing the doctor to rush out to them.

 **=/\=**

Kathryn was kept in sickbay and the captain was asked to leave to allow her some time to rest, reluctantly he did so making his way to his own quarters. On entry he fetched his medicine bundle and began to chant the sacred words.

 _A forest filled with dark barked trees that reminded him of his home, Dorvan, appeared. The regal she-wolf stalked out from between the tall trees._

 _"_ _What brings you here warrior?"_

 _"_ _I am stuck, torn"_

 _"_ _About the ship or Kathryn?" she asked, walking beside him through the forest. Chakotay sighed why had he come here?_

 _"_ _I feel alone…confused. This job isn't what I thought it would be."_

 _"_ _Oh, warrior. I see your isolation, Kathryn understands you. You love her?" she pondered to him_

 _"_ _Yes, no, I think so." He hesitated_

 _"_ _Warrior, you must be there for her and your feelings will soon become clear. She may also need her own kind of guidance" the she-wolf bowed her head and wandered off leaving Chakotay alone in the wood._

He took deep breaths, trying to grasp the reality of being back in his quarters. What his animal guide made little sense but he'd soon figure it out, he just needed time.

=/\=

 **Author's Note: I don't have a beta reader so mistakes are my own, also I hope the betazoid is fitting. Thanks to those who have already reviewed they are very helpful and appreciated. Hope this chapter was better length wise.**

 **That-Geek**


	7. Aboard the Falcon

Chapter 7: Aboard the Falcon

 **Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay are both quite lost, who can help? Perhaps an animal.**

Kathryn integrated into the crew well. Chakotay had spoken to Starfleet command and they were happy for her to take a role within Chakotay's senior staff. The two talked and she leapt at the chance to work with the science department aboard. Three weeks on a Starship doing nothing had not in any way appealed to her.

On their 8th day, the crew received letters and some calls from home. Kathryn received a letter from Mark. She rushed back to her quarters to read it before her duty shift.

 _Dear Kathryn,_

 _First of all I want to apologise. I cannot fully explain my actions, all you have ever done is work for your goal ever since we were children. I should know better, I am truly sorry, I suppose one of the aspects that really got on my nerves was the distance that was forming between us and your friend, Chakotay, was there and I threw blame to him. Please apologise to him on my half._

 _I have had time to think and to be brutally honest we were never going to work think about it: You are ambitious and goal driven and I am grounded and happy the way I am. My dear Kathryn I have loved you since you were 18 and when you needed me I took a chance. You know as well as I we were not meant for each other. I wish you the best and I hope we can still be friends and put thi behind us. I love you and you love me but not in the way that can stabilise a relationship._

 _All my best,_

 _Mark_

Kathryn sat back. She knew he was right and was a little glad he admitted it first. She tried to work out how she felt but it was no use, she didn't understand why she fet no heartbreak. Mark and her had been together for god knows how long and it hadn't gotten to the point where they were bored. Mark couldn't have put it better she loved him but was not in love with him. For now she was better on her own.

=/\=

Chakotay also got a letter, his from Mae.

"What's in your letter?" Kathryn asked as they ate breakfast in the mess hall. He smirked and handed the PADD over. A smile surfaced, then she smirked and soon the two were failing to hold in their laughter. Much to the surprise of the Falcons crew, who all looked up from their meals.

"I'm sorry, Mae is a little enthusiastic" Chakotay managed to say once they had calmed down.

"Hey, I was the one who paired them up. My poor mother seems to be having a _wonderful_ time" she smiled stabbing the last of the mango chunks on her plate. Chakotay nodded, still weary of his crew staring at him. They hadn't really warmed to him yet and that disturbed him deeply.

=/\=

It had become tradition for Kathryn and Chakotay to have dinner so on the 14th night of their mission she turned up with a customary bottle of wine. However there was no answer when she rang the 'bell'. Waiting several minutes she let herself in and placed the bottle on the table.

"Chakotay?" she called out, he entered from his room clad in some black slacks and nothing else. "Sorry" she apologised her cheeks beginning to burn up.

"It's my fault I was…showering" he hesitated, he'd finished showering hours ago and had been visiting she-wolf for guidance on the crew's isolation of him. She nodded but he could tell she was deeply embarrassed.

They began eating and inevitably she needed the bathroom. Walking through his room to the toilet she spotted a bundle on the floor, she made a note to look at it better on the way back.

Kneeling down she looked at the brown and white animal covering, it was soft and in a way she felt instantly calmed by its presence.

"It's my medicine bundle, I use the contents to aid my Vision quests" he explained his sudden arrival making her jump away.

"I'm sorry, it was drawing me in. I don't mean to intrude." She apologised watching him relax.

"My animal guide did suggest you needed guidance, I be happy to show you how it works" she nodded and he fetched it off the floor. She followed him through mirroring his actions of sitting on the floor. Carefully he unwrapped the bundle, she looked intently at the contents. He placed the items around the light brown material explaining each briefly.

"Akoonah" she repeated as he placed her hand upon the device, and directed her to focus on the river stone.

"Ah-koo-chee-moya, we are far from the sacred places of our grandfathers…" he began to speak soft and calm, he continued to guide her to find her own animal guide. As he instructed she opened her eyes she is met with beach she went to as a child, with her father.

 _Kathryn looked around for an animal and spotted a gecko, crawling carefully as not to disturb him, or her._

 _"_ _Hello little one." It spoke shocking her slightly. "You are troubled, talk to me."_

 _"_ _I feel so strange. It is hard to describe" she answered, allowing the creature onto her hand._

 _"_ _Start from the beginning, search within you little one." She did as she was told and began to tell her gecko of her troubles, many included her heart._

 _"_ _I feel something towards him…" she paused, could Chakotay hear what she was saying_

 _"_ _No one can hear you little one. Please continue" the gecko offered, he clearly was a special creature._

 _"_ _But I don't know what. I think it is love but then I remember love so differently. Justin overwhelmed me with this undying wave I am so lost, gecko." She confessed._

 _"_ _Your warrior is a man not a boy. He will teach you, as you have taught him" the gecko spoke as placed him onto the log behind her._

 _"_ _What have ever taught Chakotay?" she asked._

 _"_ _Like many warriors he needed his peace and you gave it to him. He will follow you as you follow him" the gecko offered before scuttling off into the rocks of the beach._

The wave of unsteadiness took her by surprise but not as much as the aide Chakotay was quick to provide. He lay a hand on her back and shoulder steadying her.

"How was that?"

"Therapeutic, thank you for showing that to me" she smiled, shyly laying a hand on his chest. They looked at each other for a while, admiring the tones of the other's eyes. He leaned in and his lips brushed against hers, it was sweet, chaste and innocent. She leaned into the kiss meaning it to move forward and it did.

"beep-boop" the door alerted them of someone else's presence. The two sprang apart, the doors opening revealing, the Falcon's first officer Commander Aaron Cavit.

"Here are the reports sir. Commander Janeway, how are you?" the greying man asked.

"I'm fine Mr Cavit." She replied "Well goodnight Chak…Captain and thank you" she smiled slightly and then left. Cavit following suit minutes later. Chakotay huffed packing away the medicine bundle, if only Cavit hadn't come in, who knows where that may have lead.

One thing that was clear was Chakotay, son of Kolopak, was undoubtedly in love Kathryn Janeway.

=/\=

Once in the safety of her quarters she sighed falling into the sofa. Damn Cavit! She had had him within her clutches and if that stupid dull man hadn't interrupted them. The door rang and Cavit entered.

"What is it?" she asked not looking to see who it was, her voice did not said the most pleased.

"I came to say that as a subordinate under his command you shouldn't engage in anything with him, Chakotay" Cavit informed her making himself at home in the chair beside her. She sat up upon hearing his voice.

"I know that, Cavit. There's nothing going on between us" she argued.

"Why are you so close then? Laughing over breakfast, dinners in his quarters" He continued.

"If you must know the captain was helping me contact my animal guide. As for breakfast he received a funny letter." She explained, she did not mention Mae, she felt it wasn't her place to go telling everyone about his personal life.

"Well, it's inappropriate and if it continues I'll be forced to detail it in my debriefing reports Commander Janeway." He threatened her, walking towards her slightly. "If you do want some company, of that kind, I am just down the corridor" his hand rested on her arm and she stiffened.

"I am not looking for any sort of company thank you _Commander_ " she hissed, glaring at him. He left and she stormed into her room, evil, stupid, creepy _and_ dull Cavit. She shivered thinking about him. Taking a breath she allowed her thoughts to go back to Chakotay's quarters, if only she dared go back there.

One thing was clear Kathryn Elisabeth Janeway was undeniably in love with Chakotay, son of Kolopak.

=/\=

 **Author's note: Finally a bit of lovey-dovey action. A few canon details in there. How was that? I hope you liked it, please leave a review as they are always appreciated.**

 **That-Geek**


	8. Phoebe and Mae at the Ice Cream Truck

Chapter 8: Phoebe and Mae at the Ice cream truck

 **Summary: The pair's respective family begin speculating, which leads to plotting.**

 **=/\=**

It was Friday which meant ice cream day, unfortunately, Mae was at her aunt's where her cousins where older and therefore didn't get ice cream day. Instead she was being forced to do some homework, as that what her cousins had to do. Her aunt, Sekaya, was a teacher and had come up with some work for her.

Molly was also at her aunt's, so to speak, Kathryn was buried under debriefing reports and Phoebe's children were at their father's so she had the delight of looking after the dog.

"Right missy, let's go for a walk eh." She clipped on the leash and went out. Walking down the street everyone smiled at her, she was a local artist and owned a small shop where during holidays she held art classes for children.

She came to a corner but instead of going to the park she turned and headed to where she knew Sekaya lived. Pressing the 'bell' she waited for a reply.

"Phoebe Janeway is it?" Sekaya smiled at her.

"Yes, nice to finally meet you. I wondered is Mae with you, it's just Katie is lost in her work and she likes it when Mae gets to play with Molly." She explained, the two women had met plenty of times in the park and sort of knew each other, Gretchen was quite fond of her and Mae, and they'd had a barbeque while Kathryn and Chakotay had been in space.

"Mae!" the young woman shouted, moments later the girl with black hair and brown eyes came bounding down the stairs.

"Don't tell me you've found more work for me." She complained. Molly barked and tried to run to the little girl but was reined in by Phoebe quickly. Mae run to her best friend hugging her.

"Would you like to come on a walk with me and Molly?" Phoebe asked watching the girl almost burst with energy, grabbing a light coat and kissing her aunt's cheek before running towards the park the Irish setter trying to follow her.

=/\=

Phoebe made it to the park in one piece, just. When she did she spotted Mae looking for them. She waved and the girl leapt over.

"Can we let her off the leash now?" she asked.

"Yeah course on you go then Molly" the dog and girl bounded off towards the usual spot they played in. Phoebe watched, now she understood. When her sister who had never been one for love or chance told her about them she had laughed but over the following months she met the two in question and fell in love with the girl's energy and how happy her sister seemed when she talked about Mae and Chakotay.

Since returning from space however she had been worryingly quiet about them. Gretchen and Phoebe were aware that the Courier had been blown up forcing her onto the Falcon but had it been that _bad._ Phoebe continued to think and was surprised to find Mae sitting beside her Molly lying at her feet.

"Phoebe, can we get Ice cream, maybe, please?" she asked cautiously.

"Who says no to ice cream" Phoebe joked standing up.

"Kathryn unless it's coffee related" the 8 year old snapped back making the Janeway sister laugh. Mae, and Molly, followed her to the truck.

"So how's your dad, Katie doesn't talk about him much these days." Phoebe tried the little girl, she was dying for some information.

"He's okay, _really_ busy at work. He does talk about Kathryn lots either anymore. In fact he goes a little red when I ask about it. I think something happened on the Falcon." The girl replied as Phoebe made the order.

"I think that too, maybe we should give them a push in the right direction." She suggested, not sure if the little girl would understand.

"You mean set them up. That's a really good idea, my dad is hopeless a being romantic" the girl beamed, her dimples making her look so adorable. Phoebe laughed at her comment, Kathryn was much the same. Her idea of romance was a book and a few candles with a good dose of coffee for good measure.

The two talked about it in great detail and when they were finished even Molly seemed to agree as she was barking up a storm.

It had been decided Phoebe and Mae were going to get Kathryn and Chakotay to admit their love for each other one way or another.

=/\=

 **Author's Note: Don't you just love them. I know this was, maybe a little short but the next will hopefully make up for that**

 **That-Geek**


	9. At Phoebe's Gallery

Chapter 9: At Phoebe's Gallery

 **Summary: The plan is put into motion, but will it work?**

 **=/\=**

Phoebe had been insistent on her help at the gallery and even more insistent she looked nice. Kathryn had sighed but obeyed the orders, choosing a red halter neck dress which fell just above her knee, her hair she left down, if Phoebe wanted nice she'd get it.

Mae had literally disappeared, one minute she was there the next she was gone. He began to panic then saw her dash into some shop. She had asked him if they could go to the theatre, one of those things that was rarely around. His daughter had dressed up so he did too choosing a black suit and a light blue shirt.

He followed his daughter into the building shouting her name.

"Mae! I hope you realise how much trouble your in." he announced while looking around the room, which he believed was an art gallery of some kind. He looked round each of the walls before noticing he was right at the front, he sat down for a moment to collect his thoughts, when he stood one of the frames was lit and there stood Kathryn, her person drawn, no reflected. He turned and saw her, she was exquisite.

"Hello" she greeted shyly. He stared for a moment words failing him, why was she saw beautiful?

"Hello Kathryn, I'm sorry is this…" he tried to speak.

"It's my sisters art gallery, she told me she desperately needed me to model for her, claiming it's for mom. I see she was lying now." Kathryn smirked stepping toward him, "how did Mae get you here?"

"Told me we were going to the theatre and then ran in here, seemingly." He told her, her crooked smile making him laugh. They continued to laugh slowly getting closer. "Come on, Mae will be hiding won't she?"

"I imagine her and Phoebe will be watching us somehow, we may just have to never let them see each other again." Kathryn teased sitting down on a chair.

"Well there's no time for sitting, we have a theatre to go to." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the darkened streets, from a clever hiding place Mae and Phoebe celebrated, quietly.

=/\=

The night had been great. They laughed, talked and now were eating. The whole night was well coordinated clues leading to the next thing on their itinerary. They had ended back at the gallery where an indoor picnic lay.

"Right so, if you had one last day alive, how would you spend it?" he asked, taking a spoonful of the raspberry cheesecake.

"With Molly, my family, your good self and Mae. We'd go to Italy, drink wine and coffee with exquisite food and company. Mom would cook, you'd insist on helping but she'd kick you out. Mae would play with Molly and my nieces, you met them at the party. You and I would go out and watch the sunset two good friends watching the golden glow fade into the shimmering light that is the moon." She explained dropping a grape into her mouth elegantly.

"Would we be just friends or more, Kathryn?" he asked, the wine giving him courage.

"I don't know, do you want to be _more_ , Chakotay? She asked her hand reaching out to his. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes" he whispered, watching her walk-on her knees- to his side of the blanket. She pulled him by the lapels, pulling him forward.

"I'm sorry I avoided you…I didn't want you to get you into trouble." She admitted, giving his lapels one last tug closing all distance between them. His hands rested on her hips as they kissed each other in the middle of the floor on their knees in a gallery with a glass front, anyone could walk by but he didn't care. They broke apart smiling gleefully. He took her hand and she picked up her shoes and the two left very sure where things were going.

=/\=

Chakotay felt her stir against him and was immediately on alert, was she going to leave.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Perfect. I love you" she replied instantly.

"I love you too. What did you mean earlier, about getting me into trouble?" he asked stroking her back lazily.

"Cavit threatened to report us for fraternizing. He then offered me 'Male Company'" she admitted feeling him tense under her "Don't worry I told him where to go. He's a creep." She reassured him.

"I'm still going to talk to some admirals about it and…I'm going to leave Starfleet take up teaching, I always preferred it." He informed her, he felt her smile against his chest.

"If that's what will make you happy my love." Her eyes slide closed and they once again drifted into peaceful slumbers.

=/\=

 **Author's Note: Yay! They are together, finally only after 9 chapters, be lucky it wasn't 20 odd years. Kathryn's dress is similar to one Kate Mulgrew wore at an award ceremony during the original run of** ** _Voyager_** **.**

 **That-Geek**


	10. Down the Aisle

Chapter 10: Down the Aisle

 **Summary: I think the title explains a lot. This does jump ahead about two years**

 **=/\=**

Kathryn Janeway found herself in her childhood bedroom having her wedding gown smoothed down. Her hair was shorter but still her sister's best friend had created a work of beauty with lots of pins, flowers and hairspray. The dress was 50's inspired, Kathryn had originally wanted a small wedding but Mae, Phoebe and her mom had convinced her the dress was perfect for her.

"How do I look?" she turned to ask the women in the women.

"You can't seriously be asking that, you look drop dead gorgeous." Phoebe groaned.

"Sweetie you will be the most beautiful there" her mother told her caressing her cheek.

"Let's just say my dad is the luckiest guy in the quadrant." Mae beamed hugging her soon to be step-mom, although Mae had come accustomed to calling her 'mom' ages ago. The ladies laughed Mae was a force to be reckoned with since reaching double digits.

Walking down the stairs she hooked her arm round her old friend Tuvok.

"Your marriage will be a strong one" he told her as they waited at the doors.

"Thank you old friend. I know you're right" she whispered stepping into the sunlight. They caught each other's eye and simply beamed, the crooked cheeky grin that belonged to Kathryn and the dimple garnished grin that Chakotay took pride in. They had loved and fought but it came out alright in the end. Reaching the end of the short journey Tuvok stood back and watched his dear friend turn to her husband to be.

"Katie, you ready?" Admiral Owen Paris asked, he had been his father's best friend and it had been common for Kathryn to eat, study, sleep and generally just live in the Paris household. Owen had been a great support when Edward died.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimonial joining of Kathryn Elisabeth Janeway and Chakotay, son of Kolopak. We are all friends and family and we all wish you luck before I complete the process, the couple have prepared vows.

"Kathryn, we met in a park on a bench on the famous Ice cream day. It was pure chance that my daughter would intrude your peace but I am so glad she did. In the 2 years that followed we have been on a journey, learning about each other in all aspects of life and I will never forget that journey. You have changed me and helped me find peace and for that I am eternally grateful. Thank You, my love, thank you." He did not falter or look away from her he simply spoke from the heart. He gently slipped the gold band onto her ring finger bringing it to his lips gently kissing the back of her hand.

"2 years ago, I didn't even know your name. Today I couldn't imagine a day without you. I have been lost for a long time and with you I am at peace with myself and my passions. I am going love you forever and I will lighten you burdens as you have mine over the years. You are mine and I am yours from this day forward until death tears us apart, because only death can separate us." She smiled and placed his gold band onto his ring finger starring into his deep brown eyes as Owen pronounced them husband and wife. Chakotay took her in his arms and kissed her and she kissed him back, this was it all her life this was the moment that defined her the happiness and passion she felt, and all because they met somewhere different.

=/\=

 **Author's Note: Well, we've come to the end of our little story. I hope you enjoyed following this AU adventure and let me know if you would like an epilogue or any missing scenes you'd like to have 'seen'. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or read this it means a great deal to me.**

 **That-Geek**


	11. Epilogue:11 Years Later

Epilogue: 11 years later.

 **Summary: The journey continues.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this up I wanted to get it right.**

 **=/\=**

"Mom? What if I'm not ready? What if I screw up?" Mae asked as she and Kathryn strolled through the park, the older Irish setter Missy trudging along with them.

"You won't, you are a brilliant officer and should be proud of all the work you've done. Starfleet would suggest you do another year at the Academy if they felt you weren't ready." Kathryn replied as they approached the familiar bench in the park.

"I guess I'm just nervous. Really nervous" she admitted.

"What's your new post called again" Kathryn asked as she tried to get Missy to move around a bit.

"Voyager, an intrepid class." Mae sighed.

"Now I'm not sure if I have these details right but if I remember correctly this woman with black hair was in my house and ignored me for 5 hours while she researched a ship called _Voyager_. If only I could remember her name" Kathryn teased her daughter.

"Ha-ha. You're right I'm being over cautious, I am an exceptional science officer, just like my mom" Mae brightened up slightly and the two women smiled at each other.

"See there's my girl. Don't doubt yourself, ever" the blue eyed woman stroked the tan cheek.

"Moooooooooooooom. Have you gone deaf? We were shouting for you!" the peace was disturbed by 10 year old Molly, who was running towards her with yet another Irish setter hot on her heels.

"Well, I'm not as young as I once was, Mol." Kathryn replied when her daughter reached her.

"Daddy says we can have ice cream, do you both want coffee?" she asked not even slightly out of breath.

"C'mon Mol, that's the stupidest question ever, when does mom say no to coffee?" Mae piped up hooking an arm round her little sister, causing the two sisters to giggle. Their mother sitting unimpressed as EB tried to jump on her. They had gotten EB when Conor was a year old making him 5 and very close with Conor.

"Mommy!" Conor greeted bouncing along to the bench and sitting on his mother's lap with a small tub of bright pink ice cream in his hand. "How are you?" he asked flashing her a toothy grin, accompanied with dimples.

"Better now all my children are here" she smiled brushing his light hair out of his dark eyes.

Chakotay soon arrived with a small tray of ice cream pots: One pistachio, two coffee and one bright orange peach flavour for his youngest daughter. The family sat and ate their treats before Mae jumped up and 'tagged' Molly' sending all of the children and EB away into the vast greenery of the park.

"Should we take her to the vet soon?" Chakotay asked as he saw Missy roll onto her back.

"Yes, she's coming up to her 12th birthday, I'm worried." Kathryn murmured against her husband's shoulder. The couple sat watching their children play with each other and EB, Mae was leaving soon and it would be a tearful goodbye for everyone, despite significantly older than her siblings they were all pretty close and found comfort in each other's company.

The skies were beginning to darken as the family made their way to the transporter station.

=/\=

With Kathryn's influence, she managed to get herself onto _Voyager_ the day of the launch to say goodbye to her daughter. Entering the quarters her daughter was assigned to she was met by an awkward young Klingon.

"Hello, I'm looking for Ensign Janeway?" she greeted the Klingon looked at her and shook her head before going back to studying her PADD.

"Oh mom? You really meant it when you said you'd see me off" Mae laughed nervously as she bounded into the room.

"Of course I meant it. Well my captain said he'd be here in two minutes so…" as she spoke said captain walked in.

"Cavit!" Kathryn exclaimed straightening herself slightly.

"Commander Janeway" he sneered.

"It's _Captain"_ she emphasised as she stared at him, not in any way intimidated by him, as much as the Klingon girl or her own daughter.

"How nice for you. Why are you on _my_ ship?" he asked, forgetting about the two ensigns.

"Saying goodbye to my daughter." She answered "Who will report back to me if anything out of sort should happen to her on any other member of this crew." She added as he stepped forward to her.

"I'm sure she will." He tried to guide her to the door but Kathryn resisted and went to Mae first, hugging her, then going to the door. She straightened her uniform and looked him dead in the eye.

"And don't forget you are the captain so don't go offering your 'company' to anyone" she reminded him casually but cruelly and left the room. Leaving two confused Ensign's and one embarrassed Captain.

=/\=

Chakotay and Kathryn laughed over the counter as she told him of her visit to _Voyager._ He was of course cooking and she drinking coffee while watching him intently.

The children bounded through the door after playing in the garden with the other children excited to tell their parents all the news from a child's point of view, this of course sending them into more fits of laughter. Of course it was different without Mae to provide the usual sarcastic and sassy comments that would have her siblings giggling like hyenas but maybe that was as good a thing as it was a bad thing. Kathryn sat back and watched Chakotay talk and laugh with their children, sighing she went into the kitchen and laughed to herself oh the world really was a mysterious place.

=/\=

 **Author's Note: I hope this was alright and let me know if you moments from in between the last two chapters (Down the Aisle and 11 years later). Thank you for all your reviews they were appreciated.**

 **That-Geek**


End file.
